wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
The South Guard
Deoran, a young knight is sent to take over the South Guard. This campaign is an intro to Wesnoth. (Novice level, 8 or 9 scenarios depending on which branch you take) Campaign Information Prologue Script "During the reign of Haldric VII, the land of Wesnoth was peaceful. Konrad I had driven off the orcs in the north. The eastern forts were quiet and almost deserted. The elves in the western forest kept to their own affairs. In the prosperous south men built new towns and farms. For eight years the South Guard had defended the farms and homes surrounding the city of Westin, the capital of Wesnoth's frontier province of Kerlath in the furthermost south. The fiercest foe they had faced was the occasional bandit. The orcs were far to the north. In the Aethenwood to the west dreamed the elves, not foes of humankind but keeping aloof from men. Only scattered few outlaws lived in the wildlands south of Kerlath, a bastion of the ancient heart forest of the Great Continent so dense and gloomy that even elves forbode from dwelling there. Then, in the spring of the ninth year the reports from the South Guard, under the command of Sir Loris, suddenly ceased. King Haldric decided to send someone to investigate. King Haldric summoned a young, undistinguished but promising cavalry officer named Deoran. Deoran was the son of Haldiel, who had fought with distinction alongside Konrad I in the wars against the orcs. The King had a mission for Haldiel's son. King Haldric knighted young Deoran, and when he rose tasked him to ride to Westin, to demand an accounting from Sir Loris, the commander of the South Guard..." Proven to the Sword Prologue "Having defeated Urza Mathin, Deoran immediately sent scouts out into the whole countryside. His men reported bandits roaming freely over the border, terrorizing the peasants and villagers. Nowhere did they find soldiers of the South Guard. Deoran decided to take action and wipe out the bandits. He gathered the men of Sir Gerrick's command and whatever peasants were of strong body and fighting age. With this small force he rode in haste to Westin, capital of the province. Deoran and his men approached the old city, and they saw that their fears were well founded..." Scenario Overview Born To The Banner Text: Deoran found himself put to the test early in his command. Loris, the previous commander, had squandered his time in games and diversions and bandits had overrun the land... Deoran arrives to an area near Westin, and comes across a group of outlaws planning to take over the place. He meets some officers of the South Guard, including Sir Gerrick, Moreth, and Aleron, and also some mermen living in the river. Deoran must kill the bandit leader with what forces he has with him. Conversation At the beginning: Moreth: You'll never take this village! I've seen your kind kill too many townsmen, and I'll defend them to the death! Deoran: My kind? I am a soldier of Wesnoth, a messenger of King Haldric, and the new commander of the South Guard! What do you mean, 'my kind'? Moreth: Sorry, sir! I thought you were one of the bandits who have been ransacking the towns and killing the villagers. What are you doing here? Sir Gerrick and I were the last of the South Guard... Deoran: I have been sent to take command of the South Guard and set things right. We must arm the villagers and drive off the bandits before they can do any more harm! Moreth: You should head to the river fort! Sir Gerrick will want to know that reinforcements have arrived! Urza Mathin: Ha! This new commander is a mere boy. He will soon share the fate of that swine Loris! (once you arrive at the river fort) Sir Gerrick: My lord, it is good that King Haldric has sent you to our lands! Bandits have overrun the whole countryside, and are killing and pillaging without pity. You must raise the South Guard again and drive off the bandits! Deoran: No doubt I am needed here. Unfortunately I have seen only farm tools to arm our men with. They are valorous, but cannot fight bandits with pitchforks! Sir Gerrick: I will open the citadel's armory. We have a supply of spears and bows, and lacked only a leader to bring us to battle with them! (when night falls) Sir Gerrick: Sir, bandits are most dangerous at night. Let us hold the north bank of the river until dawn and press our attack in the morning! (when you land on village in river, two mermen appear) Myssh: Your people have been allies of our lord, King Typhon. We will help you drive these bandits from your land if you allow us to live here in peace. Deoran: We welcome your aid in the fight against these criminals! The rivers of this land are yours if you will aid us in our battles. (at dawn) Sir Gerrick: My lord! The dawn is breaking - now is the time for us to attack and drive these bandits from our lands. To me men of the South Guard! (if land on certain village just south of river) Unit: Who goes there! Come out of the house now! Aleron: Stay! It's me, Aleron! The villagers hid me from the bandits when the town was overrun. They have kept me safe, though I was gravely wounded... Sir Gerrick: I am glad to find you alive Aleron, we feared the worst when you did not return after the battle! Aleron: Let us punish these bandits for their crimes and murders! My wounds are healed and I am ready for battle! At the end: Urza Mathin: My days of pillage and plunder are over! My brothers will avenge me... Sir Gerrick: He is dead! Congratulations, commander. We thought we would never see reinforcements - Did Sir Loris send you from Westin? Deoran: No. I have been sent by King Haldric to take command of the South Guard. The King has heard no news in weeks. How long have you and your men been shut up in the citadel? Sir Gerrick: Almost two months. Sir Loris took one of our patrols along the Westin road and never returned; and the next night, bandits struck and killed eight of my men. We held the citadel, and held out vain hope for reinforcement from Westin. We never thought we would see men sent from the King! Deoran: This is worse than even my darkest fears. We must ride to Westin at once, and hope that Sir Loris is there and well! Come men! Ride for Westin! Proven By The Sword Deoran and his men ride to Westin, to find that bandits have overrun the city areas. Deoran meets Minister Hylas once he arrives, who will aid him. They also find out that the bandits have made a pact with the undead and can recruit walking corpses to fight. Conversation At the beginning: Deoran: Look! There is smoke coming from Westin. That can only mean that bandits have overrun the garrison and are sacking the city! Sir Gerrick: If too much time passes and they are unchecked, they will leave the city in ruins and make a great slaughter of all who live therein. We must act quickly. Urza Nalmath: What!? If there are soldiers of Wesnoth coming from the northern forts, then my brother Mathin is surely dead... they will pay for his death, just as Sir Loris paid for his pride! (when Deoran lands on the keep in Westin) Deoran: More bandits?! They'll feel the deadly bite of my lance! Minister Hylas: Peace! For I am no enemy. I am Minister Hylas, advisor to Sir Loris! You came just in time! We couldn't have held them off another day... Deoran: Indeed, our arrival was timely. But where is Sir Loris? Where is the garrison of the city? I was sent by Haldric to relieve him and take command of the South Guard, for the King has heard no news from Westin in two months. Minister Hylas: Alas, Sir Loris will find no relief now. He is buried northwest of the city where he fell. For weeks we warned him of the new power of these bandits. And yet he would never lead his men against them until their strength waxed and ours waned. Deoran: It grieves me to learn of his death, foolish though he may have been! Now though, there are more pressing matters. Rise, men of Wesnoth! We must drive these bandits from our city! Ufes: We will do our best to hold the city - you lead your men across the river and kill the bandit leader! (when one of the Thieves lands on a village) Urza Nalmath: Leave nothing standing! Burn their villages down and kill them all! Thief: We will avenge your brother's death! Sir Gerrick: They are burning our villages! We must stop them! (Nalmath summons a few Walking Corpses) Urza Nalmath: Now the Guard will feel the wrath of my new friends! It is time for the dead to wage war! Rise, warriors! Sir Gerrick: What devilry is this?! Those are no living men that fight for him! Minister Hylas: He has made some pact with the undead. How could a mere brigand have gained such powers? Deoran: However he has done this fell thing, we must defeat him! A Desperate Errand Deoran and his men seek the elves in their forests. They hope that he elves know of the source of the undead. Some outlaws try to prevent them from reaching the elves. Deoren recieves reinfocements of Cavalrymen Vale of Tears Choice in the Fog (a scenarios are one path option in the campaign, b scenarios are the other) A Option Scenarios Tidings Good and Ill Into the Depths Deoran, his men, and Ethiliel enter the dark caverns to find Mebrin. They ally with a large group of trolls who are attacking the undead. Soon, they find out that Mebrin has transformed himself into a lich and has become Mal M'Brin. Return to Kerlath Deoran enters a countryside in Kerlath to get back to Westin. A group of outlaws who have heard of the deaths of the Urza brothers decide to stop them from getting to Westin. Vengeance Once they've returned to Westin, disciples of Mebrin, including Ithelden, are waging war on Deoran and his men for killing Mebrin, as revenge. Ethiliel must talk with Ithelden to stop the attacks. Elf Epilogue B Option Scenarios The Long March Pebbles In The Flood The Tides of War Bandit Epilogue Category:Campaign